


WinterStorm in the distance

by TheMadHatty



Category: Avengers AU (marvel movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, AU Friendships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post Civil War, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Marvel AU Friendships, Mind Control, Past Mind Control, Play Fighting, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence, War, friendships, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatty/pseuds/TheMadHatty
Summary: AU-verse for Marvel Movie. Susan Storm is not with Reed Richards but has close friendships withe several of the Avengers. After Civil War - she gets tapped to come in and help them with something and ends up falling into a storm she had never seen coming. Friendships with the Avengers and other relationships will also be shown.





	1. Just like Ice Cream and Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story is very AU. Canon (both movie and comic) relationships are ended and new ones are happening. This also holds true for friendships as well as romantic relationships.

The light on her computer blinked red slowly. On and off, on and off, on and off…repeating till it would be noticed. It was more than a few second that passed before it was noticed and responded to. She had been sitting at her other computer and was looking at the data running across the screen in front of her; data that was coming from some work that had started on a whim. Casual conversation with friends led her thinking that she could help, something that was natural for her. 

It wasn’t until she turned around and reached for a pencil on the opposite side of the desk that she noticed the blinking light. A smile crossed her lips because she knew that there would only be one of three people on the other side of that light waiting for her. Pushing her chair over so that she was in front of that computer screen and then flipped open the little black case that sat very close to the screen. 

A present that had been left for her that would allow everyone to talk to each other without fear of others listening in or tracing the calls. Turning on the screen it soon displayed a small message box that showed a call was coming in. Moving her mouse she accepted the call and waited for a few seconds before she saw a familiar face. A face that was smiling back at her but, she could see the lines of worry and sadness that he had never really gotten good at hiding. 

“Hey there handsome. How are you doing?”

The smile morphed into a grin that showed genuine affection. “Well ma’am…..seems I’m doing a bit better now that I get to see you.” 

Laughing, she shook her head at his words. A few small pieces of blonde hair that was currently haphazardly wrapped up with pencils fell loose. “How are you? It’s been a bit since we’ve talked. How is everyone?” 

A sense of ease washed over him while he talked, it was something that he fell into so easily with her and it had been that way since day one with them. The moment they were introduced they had just clicked. That had been seven years ago and now he considered the woman on the screen in front of him one of his closest friends. 

“We’re doing as well as we can, being in a foreign country while our home country has us labeled as terrorists.” The smirk on his face reflected that it still hurt him knowing everything that had gone down the way it had. Between the fight, the government, and the events that led to everyone being involved declared as such…there was a lot of anger, hurt, and other emotions he wasn’t quite ready to admit to. 

“Well…at least you still have your humor about it all.” She understood his frustration and pain and in truth if they were in the same place she would be hugging him right then. 

“Well, there’s at least that.” He chuckled and let out a slow breath. “I have a favor to ask of you and it’s a big one too. I’m going to need you to think long and hard before answering me on this because with everything that’s going on right now, this could…probably will put you in a bad spot with some people.”

She just raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t reply. “I need you to come out here and help. They’re helping with his arm but…” he trailed off and sighed. “It’s the other issues that he’s concerned with. Those are the ones that no one is sure about. You’re the smartest person I know when it comes to these things plus there’s the point that you’re also one of a handful that I trust.”

Sitting back in the chair she listened to him talking about how he needed her help and how she was one of the few he trusted. That was a lot attached to all of that but he was right, this question probably would put her in a bad spot with some people. The irony of all of this was that she was already currently working on ideas and thoughts that she had and that was part of the data that she had previously been reviewing when the call came in. 

After her last conversation, the decision to start looking at some ideas seemed natural. Looking around for a moment she just took in her surroundings and considered it all. It would simple enough to share this with her brother before she left so they would still be able to check in. Her eyes moved back to the screen and could see that he was waiting for an answer. 

“I’m in.”

“Sue…” 

“No. I’m in. Let the others know. Tasha can pick me up at whatever arranged place we decide on. I’ll let Johnny know what’s going on…to a minimum and give him the device so we can keep in contact. Plus as it is, Tasha and I talked last month and I had already started running some data and ideas….”

Her voice trailed off as the little smirk came back to his mouth. “So you’ve already been working on ‘ideas’ for a month now. Why, am I not surprised?” His face grew serious again, “Sue, I mean it…”

“Steve. I’m in.” 

He nodded. “Okay. I’ll talk to Natasha and let her know what’s going on. I think if you can get to London that should be good enough and we can pick you up there.” 

“Okay, I’ll pack what I’ll need and be ready to go in a day or two. I’ll let you know when I have the tickets and such booked for London but….. I have a favor to ask in return.”

Steve raised his own eyebrow and waited to hear what she would ask. 

“Bruce….”

He sighed a little but nodded, “If he’ll come….then yes.” 

“Just tell him I’m going there and I’m calling one of the IOU’s I have from him.” She would get him there because she was tired of worrying about him and wanted to know that he was safe and far, far away from the hands of Ross. 

Steve chuckled and nodded, “Will do. Ping me back when you’re leaving and I’ll let the others know. Sue……” he grew serious for a moment because he knew what she was doing and what she was putting herself into, even if she didn’t fully grasp it yet. 

“I know and you don’t have to. I’ll call when it’s settled on my end.” Giving him a wink before disconnecting and then closing the case. Looking back at the computer she had been working on and thought of the call that just took place. Reaching over she picked up her cell phone and pushed the button for her brother and pushed back to computer she had been working on. 

“Johnny…hey, yeah I know. Listen…we need to talk. Can you come over to my place?”


	2. Flights over Rough Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue is on her way to Steve and the others so that she can help him and his and friend.

She had successfully purchased the tickets to London, making sure to document things and drop just enough nuggets for those watching to believe that the reason she was leaving was for a visit to Oxford and related to her work. Of course the conversation with Johnny was difficult though, even then she made sure to reveal only what was necessary for both of their sake's.

>>One Week Ago<<

"What the hell is going on here Sue?"

She sighed and looked at her brother, "I've told you, I have to go."

"No. You don't. This is bullshit...and on top of it all, you're keeping it from me. I'm your brother, Sue...I deserve to know what's going on here." He balled left fist that was hanging by his side, was suddenly engulfed in flames.

Sue stood up and pointed at him, "Johnathan Storm, you control yourself...right now." She watched her little brother look down and realize what she was talking about and the flames disappeared. Crossing over to him when she saw the look on his face, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Johnny, I'm telling you what I can. Not just for their sake but for ours as well." She felt her brother's arms tighten around him and heard the sigh telling her that he was starting to understand.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all..."

"I know but I can help and to be honest, I want to." She looked at him, "I'm leaving you the box so we can talk still and you know, the moment that I can...I want to get you to join." She looked up at him and smirked, "Someone needs to make sure you're staying out of trouble." She stepped back a bit and smiled when he kissed the top of her head, "If you get hurt because of them..."

She shook her head, "You'll do nothing. As far as you're concerned, I'm in London for work. Now, I have to finish packing before you take me to airport in a few hours."

"Always so bossy, Susie..."

>>Current Time<<

She had gotten her ticket to the London quite easily and made sure that she had appropriate documentation showing that she was going to London to do research work at Oxford. The actual flight itself had been a bit choppy when they left New York, but they had been told it was because there was a front they needed to fly through. The flight itself didn't even out till they were a good way out over the Atlantic.

She didn't manage to get any sleep of course, her mind was running a mile a minute and so she worked on her laptop the whole flight. Continuing to review the data and hypothesis about possibilities. Before she knew it, the announcement was being made announcing that they were going to be landing and all electronics needed to be put away. Once she saved her work and closed her laptop, she looked out the window. London, still one the of the prettiest cities she had ever seen. Too bad she didn't have time to enjoy it.

After she de-boarded the plane, the final step was to go through customs and this was the only thing that Sue was worried about because she needed to make sure that nothing impeded her entering the country. Making her way through the lines, she approached the agent and handed over her passport to him.

"What's your purpose for being in England?"

"I'm going to be doing some research with some others, at Oxford."

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"Not long, about 3 weeks."

The agent looked at her and then back at her passport and then back at her again. "Welcome to England, Dr Storm."

Inwardly Susan let out a deep breath. "Thank you." she took the passport and put it away before moving through the line. She walked out with her bag and continued down the hall till she was making her way towards the point that would lead out to the main terminal. She pulled out her phone and took it off of airplane mode and saw the messages that she had received while flying.

One from Johnny, wanting to hear from her once she landed. One from a number she didn't recognize telling her that green was on the move.

Bruce.

She smiled. Bruce Banner and her had met a long time ago, their love of science bringing them together. Soon a friendship form and they had become best friends, leaning on each other in ways that not many people could understand. There had never been a ounce of romance between them which actually made the friendship stronger, ironically.

She scrolled to the next message and quickly read it. When you land, visit Cafe Nero. Order a drink and wait.

Putting her phone back in to her pocket she wheeled her suitcase behind her and headed towards terminal two, where she knew the cafe was. She had told Tasha, long ago that she liked to stop at the cafe whenever she came through Heathrow airport. When she reached the cafe, Sue walked to the counter and ordered a large iced peppermint tea. Once she has her dink, she walked over to the far end of the cafe and sat down with to wait, like the text told her to. Taking advantage of the wait, she sent Johnny a text to let him know that she had landed safe.

She hadn't quite hit half the drink being gone when she felt the presence that was unmistakable to her. "Hello."

"You ready to come out and play, then?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The entire conversation had been had with out either one turning to face the other. "Okay. There is a door on the other side of this wall that you'll need to go through, I'll meet you on the other side and then we'll head out. Wait five minutes before leaving."

Sue didn't make any motions but lifted her drink and took another sip of the tea. She felt presence of her friend leave and then waited the five minutes as she was told to do. Standing up, she collected her bag and with finishing the last bit of her tea she threw the cup away and then headed out of the cafe. Seeing the door she waited till there was a moment she could slide through and soon enough, that moment appeared. Walking up to it, she entered the door and then disappeared behind it.

Standing a few feet away was a friendly face. "Tash...." closing the distance she walked up to her and hugged the woman. She knew that her friend had never been the touchy feelie but right now she accepted and returned the hug. "Sue."

After a minute, they pulled back and looked at each other before softly laughing. "Come on... the jet is just out here." she followed her friend through the hallways and back ways of the airport till they appeared on a far side of the terminal she hadn't seen before. Not surprised that she couldn't see the jet once they were outside because she knew that it was cloaked - to protect everyone. When the door opened, she waited till the ramp was down and followed Natasha up the ramp till they were inside and the ramp was closing behind them.

Putting the suitcase in the rack she looked up to see Natasha but was greeted by an unexpected site. "Bruce..."

"Hey Sue..." he got out before Sue was hugging him tightly. "I was so worried about you. Are you okay?"

She pulled back and looked at him. He was....exhausted but seeing him here, meant he was safe. "I'm okay...you're message was received and I knew that I had to make sure I was here to avoid the wrath of Sue." He smirked and she just hugged him again.

"I missed you...." leaning her head against his she smiled as he said that he had missed her too. "Missed you too, big guy." she quietly whispered. Pulling back she saw that flash of green in his eyes and knew the message had been received.

"Okay you two... buckle in. The flight to Wakanda is long, so settle in."

Taking her set she buckled in and in the next moment she felt the jet lift up and they were off.


	3. Healing Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky are walking and talking about what's next for the man with the metal arm

>>>Meanwhile in Wakanda<<<

His fingers slowly flexed open and closed while staring at them, In truth he thought that he would never see fingers on this side of his body again. Looking up at the nurse that was finishing up....... whatever the hell she was doing, he examined his newly given fingers. "In a day or two the synapses should all be connected as they had before. Till then, do not over use or over stress the arm. Treat it as you would a once broken arm that just came out of a cast."

The nurse gathered her belongings and headed out of the room though he paid no mind because his eyes once more watching his arm in wonder and a brief amount of amazement because of the fingers he had been given once more.

"I see that the King's team finished earlier than projected."

His head shot up at the sound of the voice entering into the room and he laid his eyes on Steve. "Just." Part of him was still struggling with the whole idea and concept of knowing that they were both alive and in this new time. That the man in front of him was the scrawny boy that had been his best friend back in Brooklyn. The fact that they could both stand in this room and have conversation like nothing big had happened.

Steve walked closer and took a look at the new arm that the Wakandans had restored to him. "Well, it looks good. Almost identical you know….minus that whole Red Russian Star on the side."

That got a smirk from Bucky. "Well, I heard that the whole fall of Communism happened and thought hey...why not." Then Steve chuckled. "Well...it's good to have you whole once more."

And just like that, those words had the smirk falling from Bucky, "I'm not though." Lifting his eyes he looked once more at that man in front of him. "Whole." Steve started to speak and Bucky shook his head, "They can still get to me. Just by saying those words I can be triggered just like I had been before."

Steven shook his head. "For now but I've called in some outside help for that part." He watched Bucky straighten right up.

"What?"

Stepping back from the examining table, he headed back to the door. "Walk with me. I'll explain." Waiting for a few moments before Bucky slid from the table and they began a slow walk out of the room and out of the medical building. Wakanda was beautiful, to say the very least, Bucky thought while he looked around. It was like an oasis in the middle of the jungle. Waterfalls, beautiful jungles with birds flying above, the buildings that seemed to be one with the nature and look like the earth had formed them herself rather than being made by the hands of man. Walking down the path with he couldn't help but think just how lucky they were that the offer to come here had been extended. This is where everyone came after they had been rescued from the Raft, which had been made easier with some help from the King's help.

"Soon after they pulled me from the ice and I was once again settling back into New York, Tony had me come over to Stark Tower one night. I don't remember the reason why but knowing him it was probably to show off something. He was having a little 'gathering' he called it." Steve had lifted his hands and made little finger motions when he said the word gathering, implying that the the gathering was probably a huge party, knowing Stark. "More people than I cared to be around but it ended up being a good thing and I'm grateful that I went because that was the night that I meant someone, who I think, is the kindest and most sweet woman that I've ever met", he chuckled a little, "she might even give my mother a run." Glancing over at Bucky he could see that his old friend was clearly listening to him.

"She does a lot of research on genetics and other science things that I don't know a whole lot about but she's also…" he thought for a moment to think of the right word, "unique."

That made Bucky raise an eyebrow, "Unique?"

Steve nodded his head. "Very but that's not for me to explain. I've asked her to come here and help with the brainwashing."

Bucky couldn't help but go on guard at the thought of a 'scientist' doing anything that involved his brain cause....look how well it turned out last time that happened. "Steve….I don't think…"

"Listen." Steven paused and looked over at Bucky while they stopped walking. "She's a good person. Different than anyone I've ever known. Kind, Gentle...even when she talks sciencey she doesn't make me feel stupid like some do…" hello Tony, he thought. "She's become one of my closest friends, Buck. I started to ask her to come here and before I could even finish the request she was already agreeing."

Bucky watched Steve's face for a moment and could see he genuinely cared for this person and that was saying a lot. "So...what is she like?"

Steve grinned and started walking once more with Bucky. "She's got this brother that is really fiery…."

 

~On the Jet to Wakanda~

"So how badly did Johnny take it when you told him that you were taking off to Wakanda to help out?" Bruce asked Susan, all while a little smirk crossed his mouth. He knew how well Johnny would have taken that and was probably sure that her townhouse was currently in a giant pile of ash.

"About as good as you can guess....though nothing went up in flames, at least other than his hand. I told him that I needed to go and I would keep in contact with him while I was gone. I think it also helped that I pointed out that it would only benefit him and his love life if his big sister wasn't there judging him." Though, she had asked Ben to keep an eye on him...just to make sure that Johnny didn't fly too far off the path.

"You're brother has a temper problem, Sue."

"Says the man who's temper literally brings forth another being...." she raised her eyebrow at him and smirked. "He doesn't have a temper problem, he's just a little....." she was searching for the right word.

"Cocky. Reckless. Trigger happy."

"That's enough, Tash..." Sue called out. "He's my littler brother.....he's worried about me. Let's just drop it, okay?"

Sue heard the humph sound and the softly muttered Russian before looking back at Bruce. "Why did it take me calling in a you owe me to get you to come in? You know he's out there itching for you.."

Bruce sighed and leaned back against the wall, "Yes, I'm aware that he's out there. I know he's watching and waiting for me to make just one mistake so that he can get his hands on me." Ross was always after him. Always wanted to see Bruce crushed under his thumb. Looking back at Sue, he saw the worry on his best friend's face and moved over to sit next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. "Listen, Blondie....I was trying to keep you and other people that I care about, safe. I know you might not like it but the truth is the truth. I'm worried about you just as much as you are worried about me."

Sue leaned her head against his shoulder, "I know...I know. Maybe that's why we make such good best friends."

Natasha leaned her head back and looked at the two of them, it was funny...just looking at them a stranger might think they were a deep in love couple but she knew them well enough and there had never been a drop of romance between them. "If you two are done with all the love-fest, buckle in...we're about to pull into Wakanda."

Sue glanced up at Tash and stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry at her and it was followed by Bruce's laughter. "Nice to see that things never really change."


	4. Reunions are always meaningful

The jet had landed once they were inside Wakanda, she had grabbed her bag before standing up and walking down the ramp with Natasha and Bruce. Looking around as they did she was amazed at just how beautiful it was here. Turning her head she took everything in and still felt like she was missing things. She turned her head back and saw a group of people walking towards her and she instantly recognized one of them. "Clint!", Sue cheerfully cried out and hurried down the rest of the way on the ramp and walked right into a bear hug from her friend. 

"Gorgeous, you are a sight for sore eyes. How are you?" She grinned at him when they separated and shrugged, "You know Natasha...if you're going somewhere..." He nodded and replied with her, "Might as well get there fast." 

Clint turned and looked at Bruce and held out his hand in greeting, "Dr. Banner...I'm guessing that Sue is the reason you've finally joined us?" 

Bruce nodded and shook Clint's hand, "She called in one of the IOU's I have with her and I couldn't say no." 

Sue turned to the other man that was standing with them and she held out her hand, "You're majesty....thank you for allowing me to join my friends in your home." 

T'Challa accepted the extended hand and shook it, "You honor us with your presence. We're all familiar with your research and I know that my sister had talked of wanting to pick your brain on somethings." 

"Well, I'm not sure what help I could be but I would be pleased to assist you in any way I can." 

Nodding his hand he took Susan's arm and looped it through is own, "That would be wonderful but first...I promised that I would bring you to your other friends." Sue turned back to look at Bruce and the others, Clint nodded and smiled. "Go ahead with the King. I'll take your bag to your room and head back with these two. I know there is someone anxious to see you."

She nodded and continued walking with the king. "Your kingdom is absolutely beautiful, your majesty." Heading along the walkway with him she continued to be gobsmacked at everything around her. Wakanda was like nothing she had ever seen before and it made even the most beautiful of cities she had been too look like pale comparisons. 

"Ahhh, I will have to make sure to give you a tour once you've settled in but I think maybe...there are other things you will want to do first." He motioned a little bit ahead and Sue followed where he was motioning. It was then that she saw him standing there in front of a door just smiling and waiting. Turning to look at T'Challa, Sue bowed her head slightly in thanks before turning and walking down the rest of the way towards Steve. 

They ended up meeting just about half way and without saying a single word, they just hugged each other tightly. Sometimes....words weren't necessary. Friends knew, they always did. 

>>Back with the others<<

Clint had been honestly happy to see Susan Storm and no mater what Natasha said, he had known that she had wanted the woman here for a while now. Susan and Natasha where total opposites of each other but he had always thought that is what made them such good friends. Ying and Yang kinda thing. He got that.....the opposites thing. Picking up Susan's bag, he nodded at Bruce and Nat. 

"Come on...let's head inside. Dr. Banner.....let me show you your room and you can get cleaned up." All three of them walked back inside and talked casually, once they reached a block of rooms, Clint headed to the third door on the left. "Here you go Bruce....Susan will be two rooms down on the right." After saying goodbye to Dr Banner who was going to 'shower and take the longest nap possible', he and Nat walked down to what was Sue's room and left her bag on the bed. 

They left and headed a little further down the hallway. Clint opened the door to his room and he stepped inside after he let Natasha in before him. Turning around he closed the door and then he was pushed backwards, his back was flat against the door. With a smirk on his face, he raised his eyebrow at the red headed woman who was currently pinning him against the door. 

"Is this your way of saying you missed me?" 

Natasha shrugged...."Maybe." Leaning in, Nat wrapped her arms around Clint and brought her mouth to his. Kissing him and relishing the feel of being able to finally feel his him against her like this. 

"I might have missed you a little...." she smirked against his lips before getting lost in another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be focused on Nat and Clint and their full reunion. Just wanted to get everyone where they needed to be for the next few chapters. I also want to thank everyone that is taking the time to read the story. I hope that you guys are enjoying it. Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos, they are very appreciated!


	5. Guiding Light in the Dark of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this chapter is all about the Clint and Nat reunion. Warning: There is sex in this chapter. If it makes you uncomfortable...please feel free to skip this chapter. 
> 
> Please see notes at the bottom as well.

There was no soft romance with Natasha and there probably never would be. She was all hard lines and edges but that had been what he had always loved the best about her. The hard lines and edges, they were there in everything she did and said. His hands ran down her back till he found the edge of the shirt she was wearing and broke the kiss only for a minute to just pull it up and over her her head. Tossing it across the room as their mouths crashed back against each others again. Now he was able to feel the skin beneath his fingers and still, there was a sense of finally that washed over him. 

They had been sleeping together now for the past few weeks now. 

It had been six months since the divorce had been finalized. She had filed and had it had been granted while he was locked away in the raft and then taken their children away; all the while cutting him out of their lives totally and completely. He knew that his situation was dangerous and screwed up and raising children in it wasn't the most ideal, so he got it...he understood...but it didn't stop the rise of anger at his ex-wife over it. Clint loved his children but now there was wall driven between them because of what she had done by not letting him even have basic communication with them. 

Nat had been the one to pull him out of his mood. The one that helped get his head back on right and back in the game, then one night while they were training, the tension that had always been there between them just seemed to explode and they ended up in bed. Afterwards, there hadn't been any awkwardness or uncomfortableness between them; which had been a pleasant and grateful surprise. Soon enough they found themselves back in bed together and spending more time together. As it stood the only person other then Steve that knew about them coming together was Sue. 

"Tell your brain to shut up, Clint." She smirked at him and stepped away before tossing her bra at him once it was pulled off. 

Clint couldn't help but to return the smirk with one of his own as he caught the bra and dropped it on the floor by his feet. "Yes Ma'am." 

Gripping the bottom of his shirt he pulled it up and over his head. Dropping it before he opened his jeans and pushed them down all while watching her while she started peeling the layers from her body, a sight that he never got tired of watching. He knew that she was dangerous and deadly woman but whenever he got to see her like this....it always took his breath away. She was beautiful in a way that most people can never dream of being able to be. 

"What?" she asked him when he stopped moving. 

Shaking his head, "What? Sorry...nothing.." 

He stepped out of his jeans and moved over to her before tumbling down on the bed. He laid there with her, his fingers just tracing the lines of her body because it never got old. It wasn't that she was this mind blowing model...no it was that each line...each curve was hers. She was unique and it made her perfect because of that. 

Sliding his hands up, he cupped her breasts just as his mouth met hers. His thumbs brushed back and forth over the hardened nipples before he began circling them. His mouth started moving down her jaw to her throat. Nipping just slightly while moving down till he found one pert nipple and caught it with his mouth. He used his tongue and teeth to gently tease and pull moans from her before turning his head and repeating the process on the other breast till he felt her hand curl in his hair and she gave a tug; pulling his mouth away and back up to her lips. 

Giving her the kiss that she was demanding, didn't stop him from stroking and playing each line and curve of the body that he knew so well. Fingers moved over her stomach and down over her abdomen till they moved down over her mound. Then his fingers slid inside of the heat and found exactly what he had been searching for. His thumb brushed over her swollen clit and swallowed the moan that she let out as her legs dropped further apart. 

It was these moments.....where he could watch her slowing being pushed up towards flying over the edge was something that he never not cherished. He, better than most, knew there was a sense of vulnerability that came with emotionally charged sex. Maybe that was the reason that him and Nat always seemed to dance around each other for so long. This was never...going to be just sex between them. 

Her hips rocked up against his hand while he continued stroking her, sliding one and then two fingers inside of her. Watching her back arch up as the wright of the building orgasm was pulling her tighter inside of her. Each stroke and rub of his fingers, pulled more and more from her until soon, he saw the signs. He quickened his fingers, continuing to ignore his own ache....the throbbing of his cock that was anxious to be buried deep inside of her. He wanted to watch her fly apart, leaning down he kissed her again and finally felt it. Felt the tightening of her muscles and swallowed the cry that she released when the orgasm finally broke through. 

He let her slowly come down from her release and smiled against her mouth. Looking at her when he pulled his hand from her. "Never get tired of seeing that, Tash..." 

His tongue licked his fingers that had been buried inside of her before he brought his hands down to her hips. He rolled onto his back so that she was settled on top of him. He smirked as she leaned down and began to return to teasing to him. He nails being dragged across his chest while her lips and teeth. 

"Tash...." he growled out when he felt her hand wrap around his shaft and squeezed him. She kept squeezing and stroking her hand up and down the length of him for just a bit longer before shifting and guiding him into her. 

"Fuuuuuuuck" he groaned out while his hands tightened on her hips. Nothing felt like being deep inside of her, feeling her muscles squeezing around him while the heat of her core all but scorched his cock. 

Soon they found their rhythm and they rocked together. One hand moved up to squeeze and knead a breast, pulling at a nipple; while the other hand moved down to stroke and rub at her clit while her hips rocked against him. He hissed when her nails pressed into his skin as she was rocking her hips faster and hard. 

"Clint..." She moaned. 

"Go Tash...come.....and take me with you." he pleaded with her. She was the one that would give him what he was chasing after, only her. Then in the next moment, everything exploded inside him. His body when taut as she milked every single thing from him. His lungs burned because all the air had been ripped from him with the force of his orgasm. 

She collapsed against him and he wrapped an arm around her they both just focused on breathing. After a few moments they shifted so they were lying side by side. He watched her just as she did the same back to him. 

"You missed me." he said and grinned when she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to 2019 everyone. 
> 
> I wanted to start out by apologizing for the delay in my response, I have no excuses other than the fact that I got caught up in a lot of things at work in home life. I've had a lot going on in both places so this was put on the back burner but not forgotten. 
> 
> I have about 15 chapters already plotted and laid out so please, don't think I will forgot about the story. I have plenty to come.


	6. It's Nothing...Just the Weight of the World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue and Steve reconnect and then Sue is introduced to Bucky. Will he come to trust the blonde friend of Steve or will he hold her at arms length because of what he think she is.

It felt like they had been standing there for hours rather than a minute or two, just hugging each other tightly and not saying a single word. She knew the King had left shortly after bringing her over to meet Steve, so he wasn't standing there watching them. Being able to finally hug her friend after so long, meant so much more than she could ever say. She had been worried about Steve and the others the whole time they were away and had been grateful for the communication that she had been able to have but this...being able to hug him....was everything. 

When they finally pulled back, they both softly laughed. He lifted his hand to wipe a tear that Sue hadn't even known had fallen. 

"It's so good to finally see you in person. I've been worried about you, Mister." 

Steve grinned and looped an arm around her shoulders, "Sorry that I worried you Ma'am but we needed to keep things quiet for obvious reasons. Nat and I knew that we wanted to keep in touch with you and see you but we just had to wait till the right time." 

She looped an arm around his waist and let Steve lead her through the door that he had been standing in front of. "No, I understood that but it didn't stop me from worrying." 

Walking with him she looked around where they were and tried to take it all in. It still amazed her that a magnificent place like this existed and she was still taken back that she...was here. Standing in the middle of it all, and then to hear that they knew about here and the King and his sister were looking forward to picking her brain on things. 

The scientist in here was jumping for joy and having one of those moments of doing an odd little bouncing dance in her head over that news. This was like a playground for people like her. 

Looking over at Steve when he nudged her gently, "Are you having a ..what's it you called...nerd moment, right now?" 

Susan laughed and nodded her head, "I am. The technology that exists in this place...there is so much that I could do and get done. Problems that people are struggling with, we might be able to assist with finding a solution with so many problems." Looking over at Steve, Sue smirked and shook her head. "Sorry....ramble, I know."

Steve laughed and squeezed her gently, "Nah, it's excitement and that's always nice to see." 

Walking with him she grinned. "So, do you want to update me on what's going on? Bring me up to speed?"

He nodded and thought back to the conversation he had with Bucky just a few days ago.

>>A Few Days Ago<<

Bucky watched Steve's face for a moment and could see he genuinely cared for this person and that was saying a lot. "So...what is she like?"

Steve grinned and started walking once more with Bucky. "She's got this brother that is really fiery…." and couldn't help the little chuckle that came out of his mouth at that sentence. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve. "Okay....you need to tell me what's going on here, Steve cause you're being cryptic and making these jokes."

Steve nodded and led Bucky over to a bench and they sat down. "You're right and it's not like you can't find out what I'm talking about in the news and internet." Shifting to face Bucky he started to explain to his friend about Susan Storm, her abilities, and what she did to help people. 

"Susan, her brother Jonathan, their friend Ben, and another scientist named Reed all went up to space to do scientific research but something went wrong and they ended up getting stuck in this.....cosmic storm and it ended up changing them. All of them ended up coming back with new....abilities."

Bucky made a face, "Abilities?" 

Steve nodded. "Her brother is now called the Human Torch. He literally becomes a flying ball of flames. Ben is now this giant walking rock; strength, force, and everything that goes with it. Reed is like this walking stretchy rubber band." 

"And what about Susan?" 

"She is now known as the Invisible Woman. She can totally disappear, build shields around people and a whole lot more but I can tell you, it's a whole lot more to take in when you see it happening in person, words don't really put it into focus." 

Invisible......she could go invisible? "Without tools? You're telling me she can go invisible on her own?"

Steve nodded her head. "Yup. So when I tell you that she is different and she can understand things....she can." 

>>Current Time<<

"I've tried to explain to Bucky about you and what happened to you, I'm not sure that he really understood. I did tell him that seeing things in person makes things much easier to understand than just hearing someone explain it."

Looking over at Steve she sighed, "Steve....he probably thinks I'm some kind of freak and he's not going to want to even be around me." 

Her friend shook his head, "No... it helped to explain things enough so that when he meets you, he knows that you're not like those other scientists." Pausing, Sue looked back at him. "I'm not sure about this....he's gone through so much already."

He squeezed her shoulder and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "That is why you are going to be able to help him." 

So why did she suddenly feel like she had the weight of the world sitting on her shoulders instead of the arm of one of her closest friends.

Sue and Steve continued to chat about nothing much till she found them back outside but once more, in another beautiful area. Looking around, she smiled. "This place just seems to keep getting prettier and prettier." 

Turning her head to look around some more she saw him standing there by the bench, watching them....no....watching her. His face was a blank wall of emotion but the rigidness of his stance told her that this was someone who wasn't sold on trusting her. Steve led her over to where Bucky was standing, "Buck...this is Sue Storm. My friend that I told you about. Sue, this James Barnes but everyone calls him Bucky." 

Sue held out her hand and offered him a smile, "Hi."


	7. A Pretty Face Doesn't Mean Auto Trust is On

He had seen them, long before she noticed that they had were being watched. 

He was watching the interactions between the two of them and just taking it all in. It was very obvious, even to someone like him, that Steve and this woman were close friends. So yes, that did carry weight with him because if Steve cared for her and had pulled her into his inner circle, she might not be much like the other scientist that he had dealt with in the past. 

There was an ease that seemed to quite natural between the two of them and for a moment, he thought that maybe they had something romantic between them. 

Then he saw that kiss to her the top of her head and the idea was immediately squashed. No, it was quite obvious that this relationship was more of a brother/sister relationship. The he noticed that she was bothered by something he had said to her....it made him wonder what was it exactly that Steve had said that caused her to have that look on her face. 

Was it about him? 

Was it about the work that Steve had called her to come out here for?

Before he cold think more about it, Steve led her over to where he was standing, "Buck...this is Sue Storm. My friend that I told you about. Sue, this James Barnes but everyone calls him Bucky."

The she held out her hand and offered him a smile, "Hi."

He stood there for a moment and watched her before nodding his head a little, "Hello." 

Lowering her hand when he didn't take it, he watched as she slid it into her pants pocket and looked over at Steve. "So, you want to show me around?" 

Steve looked and then back at Buck and Sue. "Yes...Buck?" He tilted his head for him to join. 

Soon enough the three of them were walking along the path, Sue in the middle of the two men. For a while they walked silently down the path and she just took it all in. Everything was so beautiful and she felt like there would never be enough time to truly take it all in. 

Glancing to her left and then to her right, she smirked. "Well....this isn't uncomfortable at all." 

Bucky couldn't help but smirk at that and saw that Steve was also grinning. 

Then Susan stopped and both men stopped and turned to look at her. "This is silly...and if I wanted more of this type of stuff, I'd still be back in New York chasing after Johnny and his escapades." 

Turning to look at Bucky, "I'm here to help you with your problem....nothing else. I'm not here to dig around in any other places or cause you any other harm but I also understand that you have no reason to trust me." 

She watched him as he stood there, listening to her and just simply raised an eyebrow at the words she said. 

Glancing over at Steve, "And I know that you want me to be able to swoop in here, wiggle my fingers, and go Poof...okay it's all better but I can't do that, Steve. No matter how much I want to help you and Nat there is more to this than something I can just fix in a couple of hours and..." she let out a breath and shook her head slightly. 

"You can't force something on Bucky that he might not want just because you want it for him." 

Bucky's head lifted after that comment and he now listened with a different kind of interest. She crossed over to Steve and laid a hand on his cheek. "I know that you want to help heal him. I understand that but he has the right to say no if he wants." 

Lowering her hand, she sighed a little and walked just a little further ahead of them before turning back to look at them once more. "Trust me...you can want and wish and push all you want but if someone doesn't want it for themselves, it will never happen." 

Turning to look over at Bucky she offered him a small smile. "If you want my help, I'm willing to offer it. It's not going to be easy but I promise, I will try to do everything I can to help." Sliding her hands back into her pockets, "The choice.....is yours and only yours." 

Sue waited for a minute before turning and slowly starting to walk away from them both. 

"Can you really go invisible?" 

Sue paused and turned around to look at Bucky. Smiling she nodded before her body slowly disappeared so that all he was looking at was her clothing that seemed to be worn by a ghost now. "Invisible....and a few more things too." Lifting her hands she pushed out a shield slowly and used it to nudge both men back with it. Then she focused her powers and made stepping stones at varying levels all around the two of them and jumped to each one. It would seem like to them that she was flying when it fact she was just jumping her way around. 

She landed on the other side of Steve and pulled her ability back in so once more she was visible to them both. "I have a few more things that I've learned to do as well but that's, for another time." 

Steve looked just as surprised as Bucky. "I already see one or two new ones already." he said before looking over at Bucky who still seemed to be taking it all in. 

Sue stepped back once more and looked back at the men. "My offer stands, Bucky. When and if you're ready...." 

She looked over at Steve again, "Can you show me to where my room is? I'd love to take a nap since it's been about fourteen hours since I've slept." 

Nodding, Steve crossed over to where she stood and began to lead her towards her room. 

"After your nap..." 

She paused for a moment, when Bucky spoke. 

"After your nap, maybe we can talk." 

Nodding her head without turning around. "After my nap, come find me then and we'll talk." she looped her arm through Steve's and let him lead her back towards where her room was. 

Steve smiled, "Well..it's a step."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter but I wanted to put it out there to help move the story along. Thanks to everyone who is reading the story, I appreciate it and I look forward to hearing from you all.


End file.
